


Namesakes

by MateaHefler



Category: Free!, Swimming Anime
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Makoto loves Makoto, Nagisa is a little shota ass, Swimming, namesakes, the crawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ma-chan, that sounded dirty," Nagisa giggled, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Do you want to do something dirty to Mako-chan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesakes

Makoto stared dreamily at her namesake as he swam in the pool. He was handsome, sweet, smart and caring. What else could a girl look for in a guy?

 

Gou nudged her, smirking when Makoto turned to look at her. Makoto blushed and stuck her tongue out. Magenta haired girl winked, giggling.

 

"Why don't you go for a swim, Ma-chan?" Gou asked loudly, drawing attention to their little corner. Makoto could see Nagisa perk up at the question. "I bet you could use some cooling off."

 

"I don't have a swim suit."

 

"Taken care off." Gou said, pulling a black and red, one-piece suit out of nowhere. "And I know you know how to swim."

 

"I'm on my period."

 

"Your period finished two days ago." Gou pushed Makoto out of the beach chair, then thrown the swim suit in her face.

 

"Fine." Makoto growled, forest green eyes darkening.

 

***

 

"Mako-chan," Nagisa sang to the swimming boy. "Ma-chan is going to swim too."

 

"What?" Tachibana Makoto hissed, almost choking on water from shock.

 

"Yeah, and she'll be wearing a swim suit. Clinging to her body." Shota boy smirked, leaning close to his friend. "Then, she'll be wet."

 

"Shut up, Nagisa!"

 

Nagisa laughed, running away to bother Rei.

 

***

 

Makoto looked herself over in the mirror. The one-piece was red and black in color- the sides were red and a white dolphin was in the middle of the chest.

 

"Not bad." She mumbled, then frowned. "But pale. Too pale."

 

The black haired girl smiled as the sounds of Nagisa's laughter reached her ears. He was probably teasing Gou about her name again. Makoto took a deep breath and went out of the locker room. Sun hit her skin at the same time a blond ball of energy slammed in her body.

 

"Ma-chan, you look so cute!" Nagisa giggled, squeezing the air out of her.

 

"Thank you, Nagisa-kun." Makoto giggled back after pushing the boy away from her. She wasn't one for hugs unless she initiated them. "Now, let me swim."

 

She approached the platform, cracked her back and joints before getting ready to jump in. After exhaling, Makoto launched herself in the water, closing her green eyes as she dived in. Her body glided through water gracefully, arms and legs working furiously. Tachibana looked at Makoto in awe, his own green orbs sparkling when she made the turn and swimming backstroke.

 

Makoto went upright, gasping and flipping her shoulder length hair out of her face.

 

"If I knew you would be swimming like that, I would have given you a cap and glasses, Ma-chan."

 

"I don't like wearing those terrors." Makoto laughed as she set the strap of the suit straight.

 

"I didn't know you could swim like that, Ma-chan." A sweet voice reached her and she turned to face a smiling Tachibana. "You're good, a bit slow when you turn though."

 

"Thanks, Makoto."

 

"Want to race?" He asked, still smiling that droopy eyed smile that made Makoto's heart skip beats.

 

"Sure. Style?" 

 

"Breaststroke!" Cheered Nagisa from behind a smiling Gou.

 

"No." Makoto refused, shaking her head with a frown. "Can't swim fast like that."

 

"Then butterfly."

 

"Free."

 

Makoto looked at the black haired boy who popped out of water in between her and Makoto. His blue eyes stared intensely in hers, compelling her to choose Free.

 

"Backstroke." Makoto decided, grinning at her namesake. "It is the same as Freestyle, only done on the back."

 

"Ma-chan," Nagisa giggled, eyes sparkling with mirth. "That sounded dirty. Do you want to do something dirty with Mako-chan?"

 

Makoto and Tachibana both blushed, refusing to look at each other for a moment before just grabbing at the ledge and propping their legs against the wall of the pool and waiting for Gou's sign. When it came, they launched in the water. Makoto could feel her muscles working as her arms went through the windmill motions, legs kicking. She felt like a torpedo finally free of its metal casing. Five meter line came into her line of sight and she mentally prepared herself.

 

She touched the wall, flipped over and kicked off. Her right leg started to cramp up but she kept kicking until she reached the end and practically jumped out of the water, moaning in pain as her toes cramped. Tachibana was immediately in front of her, massaging her foot until her toes relaxed and she could move them without cramping.

 

"You didn't keep your joint relaxed." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of her foot. "Don't be so tense, Ma-chan."

 

"Oooh, Mako-Chan is finally making a move." Nagisa giggled before his voice was muffled.

 

"We'll just leave you two alone." Gou giggled awkwardly before putting Rei and Nagisa in a headlock and glaring at Haru until he retreated to the locker room with the three.

 

Makoto and Tachibana laughed, blushing like roses when their green eyes connected. Tachibana's hands were on each side of her legs, chest lightly pressed against them. Makoto bit her lip as she settled her feet against his sides.

 

"Sooo..." Drew out Tachibana, smiling that characteristic smile of his.

 

"Go out with me." Makoto interrupted, breathlessly. 

 

"Yes." He answered, grabbing onto her wet legs and trailed them up to her hips and pulled her down into water. "Of course."

 

Makoto grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. Tachibana's ears went red and he smiled sheepishly before he pecked her cheek. As he pulled away, Makoto grabbed the back of his head and kissed his lips, lingering before pulling away.

 

"By the way," Tachibana winked. "This swim suit looks great on you."

 

Makoto was never happier she listened to Gou.

 


End file.
